Mojo Sues
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Mojo Jojo sues the Professor for custody of the Powerpuff Girls.


So I'm binge watching the old Powerpuff Girls episodes and the one where we first hear about Mojo Jojo being a lab assistant of the Professors inspired me to write this.

I.O.N.

Enjoy!

* * *

The City of Townsville! A peaceful city protected by the Powerpuff Girls! But what's this?! The town's heroines aren't fighting crime or learning in kindergarten! Where are they?

Oh! It looks like they're in court with the Professor and Mojo Jojo!? What is happening!

Mojo Jojo slammed his fist on the podium as he said, "I, Mojo Jojo, demand, insist, and implore you the Jury to give me custody of my children, my offspring, the ones known as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! They are my children, my creations, my babies, and they have been illegally, unlawfully, and feloniously kept from me by the man called, known, referenced as Professor Utonium!"

When he paused briefly for breath the judge quickly interjected. "Mr. Jojo why should this court grant custody to a known and convicted supervillain?"

"In fact, my girls have been responsible for your convictions on more than one occasion. Don't you think that placing them in Mojo Jojo's care could result in harm coming to them your honor?" The Professor added before Mojo could defend himself.

"Is this true, Mr. Jojo?" The judge asked, "Would Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup be at risk of harm if they were to live with you?"

"OF COURSE NOT! PREPOSTEROUS! NEVER! I, Mojo Jojo, have begun reforming, turning over a new leaf, and repenting for my past deeds, actions, and transgressions! From the moment, instant, and millisecond I, Mojo Jojo, realized they, the Powerpuff Girls, my former archenemies, were my children, creations, and responsibilities I swore off evil, revenge, world domination, and all other villainous plots, plans, and schemes!" Mojo Jojo took a moment to compose himself before he continued, "It has been six months, twenty-six weeks, one hundred eighty-two days, since I last committed, carried out, or perpetrated any form of crime, illegal activity, or action that constitutes an offense that can be punishable by law. I have even started going to therapy."

The judge looked at the girls, "Is this true?"

"With all due respect Your Honor, to the best of our knowledge, yes. Mojo Jojo has been a model citizen for the past six months." Blossom answered, to the shock of the jury and assembled reporters.

"Has Mr. Jojo given you any reason to believe that this might change were he to gain custody of you?"

"This is ridiculous! I have raised the girls since the day they were born! To say that Mojo Jojo of all people has any claim on them is preposterous!" Professor interrupted.

"Mr. Utonium! This is the second time you have interrupted the proceedings in this court. If you do so again, I will hold you in contempt and Mr. Jojo, who has not interrupted, will gain custody."

The Professor's mouth hung open in shock, the judge ignored him and repeated her question to the girls, "Has Mr. Jojo ever acted in such a way that it seemed he had reformed only to trick you?"

This time Buttercup answered, "Your Honor, pretending to change and then backstabbing is pretty much Mojo's way of working, but the longest those plans have ever gone on is a few days, never longer than a week."

"So you believe he is genuine in his change?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Bubbles added.

"Well then, I only have one more question for you girls before I ask the jury to make a decision." The judge said, "Is there any reason the three of you would be against staying with Mr. Jojo?"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup whispered to each other for a minute, "We'd have to leave the Professor!" Bubbles whimpered near tears.

"Nothing says we couldn't visit." Buttercup shot back.h

"This might just be a really elaborate trap by Mojo!" Blossom added.

"But he hasn't even hatched secret plots." Bubbles defended.

"He's a monkey." Buttercup deadpanned.

"The Professor's had weirder experiments." Blossom shot down.

Finally, after another minute or two Blossom answered the judge's question, "Your Honor as much as we love the Professor, we have nothing against living with Mojo."

The judge nodded her head in acceptance, despite the gasping and protest from the reporters, "Very well, thank you, girls. I will now hand the decision off to the Jury." When the jury walked out, the judge allowed the girls to leave the courtroom in order to clear their heads. Flying out of the courtroom windows the girls sat on a cloud overlooking the city to reflect.

"Do you think the monkey will still let us fight crime?" Buttercup wondered, "Ya know since he's buddy-buddy with most of the other villains."

"I don't see why not." Blossom said, "After all if he really is turning over a new leaf, there's no reason why not to let us fight crime."

"I just hope this isn't a trick." Bubbles sighed.

Before the girls knew it, it was time for the jury to deliver their verdict. "We the Jury, have decided that until given evidence that suggests otherwise, Mojo Jojo will be allowed full custody of the Powerpuff Girls. However, this custody will be removed if Mr. Jojo reverts to his evil ways, or in any way harms the girls."

Mojo smiled and thanked the judge and jury as he sent a victorious smirk in the Professor's direction, before grabbing the girls' hands and leading them away, "Come girls. It's time to go home."


End file.
